capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Versienna
The City of Versienna is an ancient Isteroxean city built atop and around a man-made lake that connects to the Virago River. The massive lake, known as Fonte do Destino, was terraformed by the ancient Larusians over a course of 300 years between the -2,100s until the -1,800s. At this point, the city of Versienna was a powerful city-state that evolved into a regional empire expanding north to modern Tieuxberia all the way to modern Espinthela by the 400s. During these centuries, the city, itself, became more complex and sophisticated. In the year 1,111, a revolution exploded due to societal instability amongst the Versiennan Empire. This conflict caused all of Versienna to collapse, thus allowing many small kingoms, factions, and tribes to form in the dust. The successor and heir to the city of Versienna was the new monarchy of Eulumia. After repairing the damages done during the revolution or building over them, Versienna experienced a massive increase in productivity. The city expanded and erected new structures over and in Fonte do Destino from the 1,110s up until the late 1700s -- when the newly founded nationstate of Harbitros sent a trade ship to Isteroxe to explore and gain knowledge. The traders were invited to Versienna, and their metal-clad ship docked in the Praia District. The Harbians were in awe at the beauty and architectural prowess of the city they had entered, and were eager to meet with the ruling heads of the city. Following several years of friendlier interactions between Eulumia and Harbitros, the two sovereign entities politically converged to form the Eularbian Commonwealth. This new country had two capital cities: Ostlyn on the continent of Avarice, and Versienna on the continent of Isteroxe. During the mid and late 1800s, Versienna's streets and bridges were covered in rail tracks for the newly invented rail cars to freely move to and fro the edges of the bustling Isteroxean metropolis. Shops and small factories also appeared amongst the buildings within Versienna. Rising communists, however, did not like this sort of economic trend and gathered in Eulumia's major cities to protest -- including Versienna. After several more decades of this trend, as well as governmental infiltration, the Eulumian half of the Eularbian Commonwealth fell to communism ideology and the country diverged into its original nationstates. Under the authority of new Soviette Eulumia (and later, the United Soviette Republics), Versienna faced immense renovation -- architecture featuring various religious symbols and themes were removed, capitalist structures such as private shops and factories were either levelled or repurposed to be ran by the state, and for the first time in history Versienna was discontinued as being a capital city. It was, instead, replaced by newly built industrial city of Constellium -- where most of the USR's scientific studies and manufacturing occurred. In 1991, however, Versienna was reinstated the capital of the reformed Eulumia after communism failed and the Cold War ended. Katherine Elouise -- with open arms -- welcomed free enterprise back into the ancient city, and allowed art from across Isteroxe and even Avarice to be displayed on the streets, bridges, and interiors of the beautiful city. Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Isteroxe